Polpo
) Green irises (Anime Color) |occupation = Passione |hobby = Eating Collecting art |affiliation = Diavolo Passione |status = Deceased |death = March, 2001 |cod = Self-inflicted gunshot to the head from a banana made by Gold Experience |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = Vento Aureo (PS2) |seiyuu = (PS2 game) (Anime) |voiceactor = Brook Chalmers |colors = VentoAureo }} is a minor character and antagonist featured in Vento Aureo. Polpo is the first of Passione's that Giorno Giovanna encounters and is responsible for recruiting new members in his division. He then tasks Giorno to keep a lighter lit for 24 hours as a test. Polpo is a Stand User and his Black Sabbath automatically attacks Giorno during said test. Appearance Polpo is a massive and morbidly obese man easily towering over regular people, having an exaggeratedly large head proportional to the rest of his body. His most recognizable features are his black eyes with bright pupils and pointy nose. Polpo wears a cap with multiple mushroom-shaped protrusions, a bracelet on his right wrist and a two-layered tunic laced at the bottom. The anime adaptation replaces the lacing with a motif repeating the crest symbol found on each side of his chest. Color Schemes | |T2=Anime | }} Jolyne, Fly High with GUCCI Polpo makes an appearance in the one-shot with a changed appearance. He is now one head shorter than average. Polpo wears a bright blue jacket and dotted white shirt and brown trousers. His hat is portrayed as green. Personality Polpo acts like a stereotypical Mafia don, showing an affable side and an appreciation for various works of art, quoting philosophers and gastronomy. His table manners are, however, lacking, showing that his sophistication is superficial. On the surface, Polpo places great emphasis on one's trustworthiness and says that it is the most important characteristic of a good gangster . In reality, he only thinks of his subordinates as pawns and is revealed to be thinking about how to exploit Giorno once the lighter was returned. Likewise, he preaches that giving due respect is paramount and argues that even God wouldn't object to murdering someone for not showing proper respect, linking it to his ideal of trustworthiness. He shows a very keen sense of awareness, deducing Giorno's injury from the marks on his hands and even how Bruno Bucciarati "told him" that Giorno wanted to join, despite not meeting him prior and Giorno proclaiming his initiation moments before meeting him. Abilities Polpo's Black Sabbath is a long-range automated Stand that can travel in an object's shadows. Illusionism: Polpo shows a talent for illusionism, hiding in his room despite his size and seemingly eating his fingers to suddenly pull out a lighter from his hand. History Little is known about Polpo's past. It is known that he was at one point recruited into Passione and then became a capo, considered rather trustworthy within the organization and responsible for handling matters related to Stands. After becoming capo, he then was imprisoned for an undisclosed crime but his influence was such that he turned his cell into a relatively luxurious room. He then kept overseeing his territory from the safety of his cell and also became responsible for recruiting people into the gang and turning them into Stand Users. It is known that he was Bucciarati's superior and that Narancia passed Polpo's test. Vento Aureo Polpo is first seen serving fifteen years in prison when Giorno Giovanna approaches and tells him that he wants to join Passione. Being in the high ranking position of capo in Passione, his job is giving orders, from the Boss to other subordinates, as well as testing new recruits who want to join the gang. Polpo's means of initiation into Passione is keeping a flame lit for 24 hours; with that, he gives Giorno the lighter. Polpo unwittingly shoots himself in the mouth with a gun which Giorno had disguised as a banana. This was an act of vengeance for having his Stand, Black Sabbath, carelessly cause the death of an innocent old man. This also destroys the Arrow in his Stand's mouth. As Polpo dies, Giorno, far removed from the scene, tells him to "savor his last meal". Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |Episodes = * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Video Games Vento Aureo (PS2) Polpo makes his game debut in the PS2 title. He only appears in the two cutscenes involving his introduction and suicide at the hands of Giorno. Black Sabbath, however, is faced in Chapter 3. Gallery Manga= PolpoIntro.png|Polpo's first appearance, dwarfing Giorno PolpoRevealsHiddenStuff.png|Polpo revealing hidden possessions despite being in prison Polpo1.png|A Close-up of Polpo's face PolpoEatsFingers.png|Polpo seemingly eats his own fingers Polpo&Lighter.png|Polpo with his own special lighter Polpo disrespectful.png|Polpo showed a disrespectful attitude towards Giorno Polpo's death.png|Polpo's death |-| Anime= PolpoFirst.png|Polpo's first appearance PolpoChewsFingers.png|Polpo seemingly chews off his own fingers PolposLighter.png|Polpo tasks Giorno with keeping his lighter lit Black sabbath and polpo die.png|Polpo accidentally kills himself with his own gun Polpo_uragirimono.png|Polpo in Uragirimono no Requiem Polpo.png Polpo face.png |-| Other= PolpoGucci.jpg|Polpo in Jolyne, Fly High with GUCCI 25 years JoJo 029.png|A tribute image of Polpo, drawn by Yoshihiro Togashi for 25 Years With JoJo Trivia *The two particular paintings Polpo has are 's , and 's Vairumati. *Polpo biting off the tips of his right index and middle finger might be a reference to Tony Iommi, the founding member of the Black Sabbath, a namesake of Polpo's Stand: namely, on his last day of work in a steel factory, before going on a tour with his newly-founded band, Tony had the tips of his fingers completely chopped of by a machine in an accident, and replaced them with homemade prostheses made out of plastic bottle caps, requiring him to downtune his guitar to play it, creating their signature sound and helping to define modern metal music. *It is possible that he bites his finger to create the lighter with his Stand, since it appeared right after this scene and Giorno thought it was Stand related. * The manga showed that one capo was in charge of both the assassination and bodyguard teams. Since the anime revealed that the Bucciarati Team was the bodyguard section of the gang, it means that Polpo was also in charge of the Squadra Esecuzioni Stand team and no other. References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Passione Category:Deceased Characters from Part 5 Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Male Characters Category:Part 5 Antagonists Category:One-shot Characters